Phantomhive Empire
Welcome to the Phantomhive Empire! We hope you enjoy your stay here. This empire is run by King and Queen Phantomhive. This Empire has control over the fire dragons. Our knights use these dragons to protect the royals and the towns folk. If you want to join, please ask in the comments. You can also create a character page for your character after they have been added in. Have fun! (This Empire is owned by Frosty.) Members Royals King Phantomhive: [[King Phantomhive (Ciel)|'Ciel']] - tall, young-looking king with spiky brown hair and sparkling light grey eyes. Though he is young, he is very wise, and serious when he needs to be, but he can also but very friendly and is often seen playing with the towns folk children. (Frosty) Queen Phantomhive: [[Queen Phantomhive (Elizabeth)|'Elizabeth']] - tall, skinny, pale, young-looking queen with silky long silver hair and kind grey eyes. Though she can be very harsh when she has to, she loves to be by the townsfolk and is often seen chatting with everyone in the town. (Frosty) Princess: Peach - blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She almost always wears pink. She is kind and sweet. (Berry) Prince: [[Prince Allen|'Allen']] - muscular, pale, skinny guy with a red tattoo going down his eye, with beautiful grey eyes and spiky silver hair. He is very happy all the time and is always smiling and trying to make others happy. He is often seen walking around with his father. (Frosty) Knights and Dragons: Knights: Clive - muscular, tall, broad-shouldered male with orange hair and brown eyes. He is serious and aggressive, and cares for his dragon very much. (Dragon: Cana) (Ember) Xavier - tall, skinny, teenage male with spikey black hair and blue eyes. He is quiet, intellegent and knows excellent battle tactics. (Dragon: Xeno) (Ember) Travis - somewhat tall and muscular male with blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He is friendly, understanding, and funny, and is very easy to get along with. (Dragon: Riley) (Ember) Kyo - a tall skinny but muscular male with white hair a black under layer and bright emerald green eyes. He is very energetic and fun loving. (Dragon: '''Momiji) (Frosty) '''Toni - brown-haired girl with green eyes. She is smart and fierce. (Dragon: Kayla) (Berry) Doki- 'a tall messy red haired boy with dark red eyes. He is fierce and aggresive and very confident in his power, he is one of the best fighters in the empire. ('Dragon: Kowai) (Frosty) Dragons: Cana - large dark brown female dragon with large features and blue eyes. (Rider: Clive) (Ember) [[Grell|'Grell']] - large black male dragon with red flame markings throughout his entire body and golden eyes and claws. (Rider: King Phantomhive) (Frosty) [[Icarus|'Icarus']] - large pale red female dragon with shining yellow eyes. (Rider: Queen Phantomhive) (Frosty) Xeno - massive purple male dragon with a paler underbelly and reddish eyes. He is loud, ferocous, and proud, and would die any day to save his rider. (Rider: Xavier) (Ember) Riley - golden female dragon with additonal streaks of white with black eyes. She is just like her rider: friendly, kind, and a loyal dragon. (Rider: Travis) (Ember) [[Momiji|'Momiji']] - pure white pale dragon with light grey eyes. He is protective of his rider and is very playful and energetic (Rider: Kyo) (Frosty) Kayla - blue dragon with green eyes and long wings. She hates to fly alone is always with Toni, no matter what she will always protect her rider even if she feels what she may be doing is wrong in some ways (Rider: Toni) (Berry) Kowai - 'a massive dark red dragon with black eyes and long powerful wings. He exceles at fighting in the skys and can fly threw the strongest winds easily. ('Rider: 'Doki) (Frosty) Maids: [[Mey-rin|'Mey-rin]] - small, skinny, pale girl with long red hair and beautiful big light pink eyes. She is the head maid who helps out with all the chores, there is not one thing to do that she doesn't know how to do. She and the Queen Phantomhive are often seen in the town walking around. (Frosty) [[Nagami|'Nagami']] - short, fair-skinned, pink-haired girl with beautiful orange eyes. She is playful, energectic and is a maid in training. (Ember) Townsfolk: Calile - skinny yet strong pale boy with dark brown hair and forest green eyes. He is very polite and kind to everyone. He doesn't like to fight but he is very good at it. (Pet: Navi) (Frosty) Danny - tall and lanky, but also strong, boy with brown hair with a sparkling blue eye and an emerald green one. He is fun-loving and hyper, but a bit self conscious about his eyes. (Frosty) Roleplay (Don't forget to sign with four ~'s. Townsfolk can roleplay here as well.) ---- King Phantomhive and the Queen walked outside of the castle and to where the knights train. The King smiled and looked at the sky as Icarus and Grell flew above them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Clive, who was training with the other knights, caught a glimpse of the King and Queen, and nodded to them. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 20:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mey-rin walked outside of the castle with glass cups filled with water and went over to the knights offering them some. The Queen smiled and leaned on the king a little big "Our empire is growing!" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 22:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Travis thanked Mey-rin, and gulped down his water quickly. "Hey, have you guys heard of the empty lands outside the empires?" When the other knights looked at with confused expressions, he continued, "Well, someone for the town told me about them, and they say the owner of the Yagami Empire is trying to claim it." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 23:33, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- The King noticed the change of expressions on his knights faces and walked over "Is something wrong?" Mey-rin bowed as he came forward then rushed over to the queen after excusing herself. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello, King Phantomhive!" Travis bowed hastily, and the other knights bowed too, except with a little more dignity. "I was just telling them about how there was newly discovered empty land outside the empires, and how King Yagami was thinking of claiming it for the Yagami Empire. Have you heard of it?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 01:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded to the knights before turning to Travis "I have not heard of this yet. As long as its not to our empire, it shouldn't much of a problem.. but just to be safe I want you and some other knights to go out and scope out this land." he ordered FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes, sir. I'll take these guys right here," Travis said, gesturing to Clive and Xavier. "Should we take our dragons?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 01:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded "Yes, just incase there are some Yagami knights out there, Grell will accompany you." He called down Grell and told him to protect his soldiers and to report back to him if there are any soldiers. "Be careful." he looked Travis in his eyes "Don't be reckless." he sighed FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Travis smiled nervously. "Not this time, King Phantomhive." He whistled, and Riley landed on the ground out of nowhere. He mounted her and looked at the king. "I promise we'll get home safe." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- The king smiled at him "A real man never breaks his promises!" he laughed and patted Rileys neck then turned towards Grell "On your way now!" he called and Grell took to the sky. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- The other knights followed, flying past the castle, above the town, and beyond, to the unclaimed land. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo walked around the halls of the castle lost again, his stomach growling as he complained about being hungry and lost. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:21, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Nagami was cleaning the windows of the first floor of the castle, she spotted a knight, Kyo, walking around, seemingly lost. She put down her materials and burst out from the main doors, running towards the tall boy. "Hi, Kyo!" she called in her instantly recognizable squeaky voice. She reached him and stood at attention, hands clasped behind her back, chest puffed out, and orange eyes lifted to meet his gaze. "Do you need any help?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo put his hand behind his head "Nagami.. Im lost and im hungry" he pouted and looked down at her with his other hand on his stomach, with his bottom lip poked out. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 16:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Follow me! I'll get you to the castle and cook you something in no time." Nagami closed her eyes and smiled, her head tilted to the side. She started off towards the castle, with Kyo following. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo smiled "What would i do without you, Nagami my saviour" he laughed putting his hand behind his head, the tattoos on his arms showing a little. ~ King and Queen Phantomhive walked through the castle halls discussing what they would do about the extra land. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nagami beamed, and started to run as she spotted the front doors of the castle, with Kyo dashing after her. "Here you go!" She gestured to the doors with her arm. "I'll go in and make you something. What do you want? I'll make you a sandwich!" She slipped inside without waiting for an answer. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo laughed and waited for her to make him some food. He leaned against the wall yawning "It sure is quiet today,, i wonder were everyone is at" he pouted as he went into a deep thought about what could have happened to them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:52, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Soon, Nagami returned carrying a platter with two turkey and cheese sandwiches resting on it. She handed it to Kyo, who thanked her. "I'll see you later, Kyo! Just call if you need any more help. I'll be finishing cleaning the windows." Nagami dashed back inside the castle. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 14:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Toni watched Kayla in the sky. She smiled. Toni shouldn't you be at training? The dragon questioned when landing beside her rider. Her eyes widened and she sat up. "I think so." She stood up and sighed. Berryheart7 (talk) 16:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Travis, Xavier, and Clive landed at the unclaimed land and dismounted their dragons. It was empty grassland, and there wasn't a tree in sight. "The Yagami rulers want this land?" Travis looked around unapprovingly. "It doesn't look like much." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grell waked forward and looked around "This could be used to expand his town.. Or even his training grounds" he said letting out a puff of smoke. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- She just sat down again and Kayla rolled her eyes. She flew again and this time To i tried not to watch her but it failed. Berryheart7 (talk) 19:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo walked over to Toni and looked at her while eating his sandwich, he blinked but didnt say anything. The red tattoo under his eye making his right eye look brighter. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 20:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- She noticed movement and looked at him. "Oh hello Kyo." She waved. Berryheart7 (talk) 20:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Frosty's Empire Category:Phantomhive Empire Category:Roleplay Groups